In the drilling of oil wells, the use of mud in the operations of the drilling have been known for many years. The return of this mud from the hole where the drilling occurs includes cuttings and other materials that are not or were not part of the mud. In mud drilling operation, cuttings and other materials become entrained in the mud and must be removed.
It is an object of the present invention to have a faster separation of cuttings and other materials from the mud, the gas, water and materials produced by the well in a shaker unit so that the cuttings and other materials are separated from the other components produced or used in the drilling process and are not otherwise dumped into the environment or recirculated to the well, while maintaining the capacity for a more thorough separation if desired.